Return to Labyrinth
by spiritflight4
Summary: Sarah thought she had seen the last of the Goblin King, but Jareth is determined to have her.  He impregnates her in a dream and declares that if she doesn't return to the labyrinth and become his queen, he will take the child and turn it into a goblin.
1. Chapter 1

Int. Throne Room - Night

* * *

JARETH, with sharp features and spiky blond hair, sprawls on a throne, one booted foot rests on an arm. His eyes are clenched shut, as though in pain.

In one hand he rotates three crystal balls. They CLINK CLINK together, crystal on crystal.

Suddenly one of the crystal balls falls from his hand, bursting against the floor! Jareth doesn't even notice.

Jareth

(agonized)

Sarah... why didn't you choose me?

Int. Sarah's House - night

* * *

SARAH, young and innocent looking, tenderly strokes Toby's face.

Sarah

I'd like Lancelot to belong to you now.

She places the teddy bear next to him and quietly tiptoes out of the room.

Int. Sarah's Bedroom - Night

* * *

Sarah is taking down pictures and packing away old toys and games.

Her fingers brush a little red book on the vanity.

Sarah

(bitter)

Jareth... why couldn't you see me as anything more than a silly child?

A door SQUEAKS open downstairs.

Sarah's Father (O.S.)

Sarah, we're home!

Sarah closes the book away in a drawer.

Sarah

Goodbye Jareth...

Int. Throne Room - Night

* * *

Jareth paces restlessly around the throne room, growling. In his hand is a bubble with a picture of Sarah inside.

Sarah appears to be sleeping soundly.

Jareth

No Sarah, its not goodbye! I might have no power over _you_, but your dreams are another matter!

Int. Sarah's Bedroom - night

* * *

Sarah breathes sweetly in her sleep. The STRINGS of a waltz begin to fill the room.

_DREAM SEQUENCE BEGINS_

_Sarah steps into the ballroom, glancing around herself nervously. Depraved nobles masquerading as goblins waltz around her._

_She pushes through the crowd, searching for something._

_Jareth_

_(singing)_

_"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes..."_

_Sarah whirls around._

_Jareth is being fawned over by the nobles. He smiles at her secretly._

_Jareth (CONT'D)_

_(singing continues)_

_"I'll place the sky within your eyes..."_

_He disappears into the crowd, spinning across the dance floor with a red-haired beauty in his arms._

_Jareth (CONT'D)_

_(singing continues)_

_"There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart..."_

_Sarah turns around and Jareth is behind her. He steps forward and takes her into his arms, pulling her onto the dance floor._

_Jareth (CONT'D)_

_(singing continues)_

_"As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you, every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all..."_

_He spins her out of the ballroom and onto a moonlight balcony overlooking a rose garden. The sounds of the ballroom fade._

_Jareth (CONT'D)_

_(singing continues)_

_"I'll paint you mornings of gold, valentine evenings, though we're strangers till now we're choosing the path between the stars..."_

_He cradles Sarah's face in his hands and kisses her tenderly._

_Jareth (CONT'D)_

_(singing continues)_

_"I'll leave my love between the stars..."_

_She pulls back, staring at him searchingly._

_Sarah_

_(lost)_

_What was I doing? There was something I had to do, but I can't remember now..._

_Jareth looks into her eyes._

_Jareth_

_(pleading)_

_Sarah... I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and I will be your slave!_

_He pulls her forward and kisses her again, this time a little more roughly._

_Sarah gazes up at him._

_Sarah_

_(whispers)_

_Yes..._

_He lays her down on the balcony, pressing her to himself._

_Falling down..._

_A clock begins to chime somewhere, just as they climax. Jareth throws back his head, joy washing across his face._

Dream Sequence Ends

Sarah jolts awake! She glances down at herself, but nothing is out of place.

Sarah (CONT'D)

Just a dream...

She doesn't look reassured.

Int. Castle - Day

* * *

Jareth strides into the room, where we see goblins playing in and around four-poster bed with a canopy. A rocking chair is positioned next to a balcony, some labyrinth-esque toys are spilling out of a wooden box in one corner, and an elaborate cradle dominates the center of the room.

Jareth walks over and pulls a hairy-looking goblin out of the crib, tossing him aside carelessly.

Jareth

How are the preparations coming?

The goblins laugh gleefully.

GOBLIN

Fit for a goblin prince, your majesty!

Jareth smiles and laughs. He produces a bubble containing a sleeping Sarah.

Jareth

(to himself)

I _will _have you for my queen, Sarah... and an heir for kingdom as well.

Int. Sarah's House - Bathroom - Day (two months later)

* * *

Sarah is pacing back and forth across the bathroom, glancing at a pregnancy test every few seconds.

Sarah

(growling)

C'mon... c'mon! I don't know why I'm even bothering... I'dve had to have sex for this to even be a remote possibility anyway!

Sarah checks again.

Sarah (CONT'D)

(moaning)

No!

She falls on the floor, staring at the test in shock.

Sarah (CONT'D)

This is impossible! How could this - Jareth!

Sarah's face is a thunderhead.

Sarah (CONT'D)

Jareth! Show yourself, right now!

Sarah glances around expectantly, but the bathroom contains only her.

Sarah (CONT'D)

No... he couldn't have. I defeated him and destroyed the labyrinth, so he couldn't have done this to me.

Jareth

(chiding)

So little faith in me, love.

Sarah jumps and whirls around, smacking her elbow on the counter.

Sarah

Ow!

Jareth smiles.

Jareth

Be more careful precious, you are carrying our child after all.

Sarah glares at him.

Sarah

What kind of game are you playing Jareth? I defeated you! You have no power over me!

She waits expectantly.

Jareth glances around himself, but nothing happens.

Jareth

(sarcastically)

I guess that line doesn't work anymore.

Sarah's eyes widen.

Sarah

You have no power over me!

She waits, but still nothing happens.

Sarah (CONT'D)

You have no power over me! You have no power over me! You have no power over me!

Out of breath, she continues to glare at Jareth.

Jareth is clearly enjoying himself.

Jareth

(playfully)

Really now, you're going to wear yourself out if you keep that up.

Sarah

(desperately)

Why isn't it working!

Jareth's eyes narrow dangerously.

Jareth

New game, new rules love... and this time, I'm the one with all the power.

Sarah suddenly looks afraid.

Sarah

What game? What rules?

Jareth is inches from her.

Jareth

What's said is said. You entered into the agreement and its too late to take it back now.

Sarah

What agreement! Wait... you mean that dream!

Jareth steps back, smiling devilishly.

Jareth

Did you enjoy it as much as I did?

Sarah steps forward and tries to slap him, but Jareth grabs her wrist, holding it just out of reach with surprising ease.

Sarah growls in frustration.

Jareth (CONT'D)

(softly, intimately)

Really Sarah, you're no match for me. All you have to do is say the words, and all this will end.

Sarah stares at him.

Sarah

What words?

Jareth

(mock adoringly)

Jareth, I will love you, fear you, and let you rule me forever.

Sarah rips her hand free.

Sarah

And what if I don't say the words!

Jareth smiles cruelly.

Jareth

Then the child belongs to me. I'll take him back to my castle and keep him there forever and ever... and turn him into a goblin!

Sarah gasps.

Sarah

That's not fair!

Jareth scoffs.

Jareth

(curiously)

I wonder what your basis for comparison is.

(pauses)

However, I'm willing to be generous. If you agree to come back to the labyrinth with me, if you agree to become my queen, I will allow you to keep the child.

Its Sarah's turn to scoff. She leans forward and glares at him coldly.

Sarah

I will never let you rule me.

Jareth regards her coldly.

Jareth

Beware of defying me Sarah, I can be cruel. We will see if you change your mind or not...

Sarah blinks and Jareth is gone. She is alone in the bathroom again.

A knock at the door breaks the tension.

Sarah's Stepmother

Sarah? Are you done in there? I really must begin dressing for dinner!


	2. Chapter 2

Int. Sarah's House - Foyer - Day (Four Months Pregnant)

* * *

Sarah is standing in front of her stepmother, with hunched shoulders, staring at the floor.

Sarah's Stepmother

How could you do this to us! Your father and I have given you everything... everything! And this is how you repay us!

Sarah lifts her head, her eyes flashing.

Sarah

You've given me everything! I think you have me confused with Toby!

Sarah's Stepmother

Don't attack your brother! He didn't lie to us about a pregnancy for two months! Honestly Sarah, you won't even tell us the name of the father!

Sarah's looses it.

Sarah

You want to know who the father is! Fine... his name is Jareth and he's the goblin king of the labyrinth. He impregnated me in a dream and now he wants me to come back to the labyrinth and be his queen!

Sarah's stepmother throws up her hands.

Sarah's Stepmother

I've had it! If you won't take responsibility for your actions you leave me no choice...

She points at the door.

Sarah gapes.

Sarah

What! But that's not fair, I was telling the truth!

Sarah's Stepmother

Just go! And don't come back until you're ready to be honest with us!

Ext. Sarah's House - Day (few minutes later)

* * *

The door slams behind Sarah. She stands on the porch with a bag draped over one shoulder.

Sarah looks around and sighs.

Sarah

Well... c'mon feet. That old witch isn't going to let us back in for a while.

Sarah holds her slightly swollen belly and slowly makes her way down the front walk.

Int. Castle - Day

* * *

Jareth watches Sarah from a bubble, he seems worried.

Jareth

(mumbling)

She should have given up by now!

Some goblins near his feet giggle and hiss.

Goblin

She'll never give up!

Jareth glances down at them.

Jareth

Oh, she will. She'll soon give up when she realizes that her stepmother is relieved to be rid of her, effectively leaving her pregnant and homeless!

Jareth laughs loudly, and then glances around himself.

Jareth (CONT'D)

Well, laugh.

The goblins laugh

Jareth appears contemplative.

Jareth (CONT'D)

Still... we can't leave the child in total danger.

He points at a few goblins.

Jareth (CONT'D)

You three! Follow Sarah and watch her carefully, but don't alert her to your presence. We want to encourage her desperation, without actually harming her.

Jareth resummons the bubble, staring at Sarah longingly.

Ext. Park - Night

* * *

Sarah carefully lowers herself onto a park bench.

The sun is setting, casting long shadows over a burbling fountain and sweeping manicured lawns.

She strokes her belly thoughtfully.

Sarah

(to belly)

Its not that I hate you... I know its not your fault, you couldn't pick your parents after all... its just that your father can be so unbelievably arrogant. I mean, if just once he would ask, rather than demanding all the time, maybe we could...

Sarah shakes her head.

Sarah (CONT'D)

But Jareth is a king, and used to having his way. He's probably only heard "no" a handful of times in his entire life, without being able to bully someone into giving him what he wanted.

Sarah glances down, smiling sadly.

Sarah (CONT'D)

And I'm just Sarah...

Sarah sighs.

Sarah (CONT'D)

Even if I gave into him, I wouldn't belong in his world. I don't even know if his feelings are genuine, or just coming from the need to acquire another fawning subject.

Sarah laughs quietly.

Sarah (CONT'D)

Like you have any idea what I'm saying anyway...

Sarah gets to her feet.

Sarah (CONT'D)

Well... c'mon. Lets see if the old witch will let us back in the house. She can't stay mad at us forever!

Int. Castle - Day

* * *

Jareth sweeps through the hallway, growling to himself.

Jareth

Silly girl! You have no understanding of my feelings for you! I've turned the world upside down and reordered time for you! I'm tired of living up to your expectations...

Jareth stops and leans against the wall. He stares at the ceiling hopelessly. In one hand is a bubble of Sarah, sitting on the park bench.

Jareth (CONT'D)

How can I make you understand that its all just a formality! You have to say the words for the magic to take effect... and I have to be cruel to you to make sure the words come out right...

Jareth falls down on his knees and begs the bubble.

Jareth (CONT'D)

What can I do, Sarah! Just tell me what to do to make you understand...

Jareth turns his head as a couple of goblins round the corner, chattering and giggling to each other.

In a flash Jareth is back on his feet, an arrogant expression plastered on his face.

Jareth (CONT'D)

You two! I thought I told you to watch Sarah! Now get out of here before I throw you into the bog of eternal stench!

He aims a kick at them as they turn and scramble down the hallway.

As soon as they are gone, a pained look returns to Jareth's face.


End file.
